Video Treasures/Anchor Bay Entertainment Warning Screens
These FBI Warning Screens are from Video Treasures/'Anchor Bay Entertainment'. 1985-1990 This is the Video Treasures warning screen for videotapes, especially the "Title 17" detail on blue background, which is the same as the Media Home Entertainment warning screen and has also been used for Trans World Entertainment, Imperial Entertainment, Monarch Home Video and New Star Entertainment (though the warning screen is on a red background). As seen on The 39 Steps (1935), Way Out West! (1937), It's a Wonderful Life (1946), Gorgo (1961), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (1974), American Tickler (1977), A Force of One (1979), Class (1983), Screwball Academy (1986) and Tai-Pan (1986). 1990-1999 The Video Treasures Warning Screen with the "$250,000 fine" detail on a gray background. This is the Video Treasures/Anchor Bay Entertainment warning screen for videotapes, especially the "$250,000 fine" detail, which looks similar to the CBS/Fox Video/Fox Video/20th Century Fox Home Entertainment warning screen, though it's on Video Treasures gray background. As seen on The Phantom of the Opera (1925), Aladdin and His Magic Lamp (1970), Halloween (1978), Meatballs (1979), Zombie (1979), The Evil Dead (1981/1982/1983), The Cannonball Run (1981), Raw Deal (1986), Death Wish 4: The Crackdown (1987), Evil Dead 2 (1987), the re-releases of Thomas Gets Tricked & Other Stories (1990), James Learns a Lesson & Other Stories (1990), Trust Thomas & Other Stories (1992), Thomas Gets Bumped & Other Stories (1992), Thomas, Percy & the Dragon & Other Stories (1993), Daisy & Other Thomas Stories (1993), James Goes Buzz Buzz & Other Thomas Stories (1994), Percy's Ghostly Trick & Other Stories (1994) and Thomas' Christmas Party & Other Favorite Stories (1994), Rusty to the Rescue & Other Thomas Stories (1994), Thomas and the Special Letter & Other Stories (1995), Thomas & His Friends Help Out (1996), The Gallant Old Engine & Other Thomas Stories (1996), Sing-Along and Stories (1997), Thomas Meets the Queen & Other Stories (1997), A Big Day for Thomas (1998), Thomas Comes to Breakfast (1998) and Thomas & His Friends Get Along (1998). 1990-1993 This is the Video Treasures warning screen for videotapes, especially the "Title 17" detail on light blue background, which is the same as the Media Home Entertainment warning screen from 1987-1993. As seen on VHS, such as rereleases from Heron Communications, like Delta Force 2: The Colombian Connection (1990), among other Heron rereleases. 1995-1997 This is the Video Treasures warning screen for videotapes, especially the "Title 17" detail on purple background, which is the same as the Strand Home Video and Embassy/Nelson Video warning screen. As seen on rereleases from Strand Home Video on VHS, such as Thomas: Percy and the Dragon (1991), among other Strand rereleases. 1999-2008 Anchor Bay Entertainment Warning -1a.jpg Anchor Bay Entertainment Warning -1b.png This is the Anchor Bay Entertainment warning screens for videotapes and DVDs, especially the "Title 17" and the "$250,000 fine" details on an Anchor Bay blue background. As seen on Halloween (1978), The Black Hole (1979; Disney), Supergirl (1984; Tri-Star; but Supergirl was now from Warner Bros.), The Evil Dead (1981/1982/1983), Evil Dead 2 (1987), Manhunter (1986), Maximum Overdrive (1986), The Philadelphia Experiment (1984), Children of the Corn (1984), C.H.U.D. (1984), Girls Just Wanna Have Fun: The Movie (1985), Fraternity Vacation (1985), House (1986), House II: The Second Story (1987), Creepshow 2 (1987), Hellraiser (1987), The Applegates (1986), Hellbound: Hellraiser II (1988), Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988), Heathers (1989), Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989), Army of Darkness (aka Evil Dead III) (1992/1993; Universal), Masters of Horror TV series (2005-07), Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth (1992), Children of the Corn II: The Final Sacrifice (1993), Black Moon Rising (1986), The Tooth Fairy (2005/2006), Hunter TV series (1984-91), 21 Jump Street (1987-91) TV series, The Unholy (2005/2006), Transylvania 6-5000 (1985), Elvira: Mistress of the Dark (1988), The Car (1977; Universal), Going to Pieces: The Rise and Fall of the Slasher Films (2006), the re-releases of Thomas Gets Tricked & Other Stories (1990), James Learns a Lesson & Other Stories (1990), Trust Thomas & Other Stories (1992), Thomas Gets Bumped & Other Stories (1992), Thomas, Percy & the Dragon & Other Stories (1993), James Goes Buzz Buzz & Other Thomas Stories (1994), Percy's Ghostly Trick & Other Thomas Stories (1994), Thomas and the Special Letter & Other Stories (1995), Thomas & His Friends Help Out (1996), The Gallant Old Engine & Other Thomas Stories (1996; now Henry and the Elephant), Sing-Along and Stories (1997), A Big Day for Thomas (1998), Thomas Comes to Breakfast (1998) and Thomas & His Friends Get Along (1998), Cranky Bugs & Other Thomas Stories (1999), Races, Rescues & Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures (1999), 10 Years of Thomas (1999), Spills & Chills and Other Thomas Thrills (2000), Make Someone Happy & Other Thomas Adventures (2000), Thomas' Christmas Wonderland & Other Thomas Adventures (2000), Thomas' Trackside Tunes & Other Thomas Adventures (2001), Best of Thomas (2001), Best of Percy (2001), Best of James (2002), Salty's Secret & Other Thomas Adventures (2002), Percy's Chocolate Crunch & Other Thomas Adventures (2003), James & the Red Balloon & Other Thomas Adventures (2003), Thomas' Snowy Surprise & Other Adventures (2003), Best of Gordon (2004), New Friends for Thomas & Other Adventures (2004), Thomas and the Jet Engine & Other Adventures (2004), The Early Years (2004), Hooray for Thomas & Other Adventures (2005), Percy Saves the Day & Other Adventures (2005), Thomas & the Really Brave Engines & Other Adventures (2006), Thomas' Halloween Adventures (2006), On Site with Thomas & Other Adventures (2006), Thomas' Trusty Friends (2007) and Thomas and the Toy Workshop (2007). 2008-Present This is the Anchor Bay Entertainment warning screens for DVDs and Blu-ray Discs, especially the "Title 17" detail on an Anchor Bay black background, which looks similar to Universal Studios Home Entertainment warning screen, though the details are in the center alignment. This warning screen has also been used for Trimark DVD (now Lionsgate) for DVDs. As seen on Halloween (1978), The Evil Dead (1981/1982/1983), Evil Dead 2 (1987), Army of Darkness (aka Evil Dead III) (1992/1993; Universal), Percy Takes the Plunge (1993, 2008), Percy's Ghostly Trick (1994, 2008), Rusty to the Rescue (1994, 2008), Henry and the Elephant (1996, 2008), The Grand (2008), Children of the Corn (2009), His Name was Jason: 30 Years of Friday the 13th (2009), Our Idiot Brother (2011), Spy Kids 4 (2011), Scream 4 (2011) Scary Movie V (2013), Apollo 18 (2011) and more. Category:FBI Warning Screen Category:Video Treasures/Anchor Bay Entertainment Warning Screen Category:Warning Screen Category:Current Warning Screens Category:Media Home Entertainment Warning Screens